The Death of Naruto Uzumaki
by JustObviousAnswers
Summary: The Fourth Great Shinobi War brought about the death of shinobi itself, including one Naruto Uzumaki - however a shinigami has other plans for the hero blonde. With life at an imbalance Naruto is sent back in time to re-write the past hopefully to fix the future - will the knucklehead, unpredictable ninja change things for better or worse? NarutoxHarem GodlikeNaruto!
1. Chapter 1

**The Death of Naruto Uzumaki - Story by JustObviousAnswers**

 **Chapter 1  
**

He coughed up blood; a large amount of red spewing out of his mouth onto the blackened ground - Naruto Uzumaki leaned back against the rock breathing heavily.

Around him bodies laid across the land thrown about randomly while small fires burned away at the little nature left; the Fourth Shinobi War was finally over - Naruto had defeated Madara Uchiha.

 _But at what cost?_ \- he thought looking around at the destruction and death around him.

To his right laid Kiba Inuzuka's body torn in half: his upper torso a few meters from his lower half. His lifelong companion Akamaru dead at his feet - as master and kit rested together.

In front of Naruto his trusted adviser and Fourth Battalion Leader - Shikamaru Nara laid back looking peacefully asleep next to his wife Temari Nara. Both their chests cracked open at the middle, Temari's neck laid at an awkward angle.

Not far from them both, their brother in marriage and blood; Gaara the Godaime Kazekage leaned against a giant pillar of sand - his head facing the ground while blood ran down his neck. A large gaping hole in his forehead giving a gruesome view, but Naruto stared at it not looking away. Long ago he would of emptied the contents of his stomach at such a sight, now it was something he saw everyday.

The War had changed the blond Jinchuriki for better and for worse - four years of hard fought battles against the three powerhouse war-gods; Madara Uchiha, Obito Uchiha, and Kabuto Yakushi had made Naruto stronger but more cold and calculated, most of all unforgiving.

Gone were the days of the careless, reckless blonde troublemaker - in his steed a fearless leader set to fight against the immense power stacked against him.

A small; very small twitch of his lips played in a grin as he looked over the head of the once powerful god Madara Uchiha - his body missing all the limbs and appendages of a normal human; all that was left just a simple head and hair spiked against a Mokuton made piece of wood.

Naruto leaned his head back away from the view, his grin increasing looking at the dark night sky; he had stopped the Eye of the Moon Plan - signified by the perfect full moon night shining down letting Naruto take a relaxing deep breath.

As quick as his grin appeared it was gone as his head returned to the scene before him; _but at what cost?_ The repetitive thought enveloped his mind, running round and round.

His thoughts went to the Villages - Kirigakure was in ruins, Iwagakure laid to nothing but ashe, Kumogakure lost half it's mountains, the other Villages burning or otherwise gone. Even his home Konohagkure; the one thing he had set out in this War to defend - gone from the Earth as nothing but burnt ashes with a half torn apart mountain as a backdrop.

None of his friends survived the War; the original Konoha 10 dead, the Kage's gone from their battle against Madara, Sasuke dead in the Valley of the End by Naruto's hand, all his comrades in arms sacrificed theirs lives in the final battle against Obito and Madara together.

Naruto was the single shinobi soul left on the Earth; staring into the night air as silence transcended around him. He knew there were other survivors: a few civilians, too few were left strewn throughout the Nations. He knew his job now would be to gather everyone and create a new Village for them to live in; but the thought of continuing on in his comrades steed was without energy. It broke his heart the thought of living without his loved ones, without ever seeing their faces again.

A tear fell down his face; crashing into his jacket - it had been three years since he had cried, the War had forced Naruto to forget his emotions: what made him human. Even when one of his best friends Neji Hyuga had died in his arms he didn't shed a tear. But now, everything was lost - every hope, dream, thoughts of the future gone because of the War.

"Are you disappointed in me?" he thought shakely to his only comrade left.

The old fox sat silently in his mind; the Great Kyubi no Yoko had no words for the only friend he'd ever had - even during his long life the demon had never seen such devastation and destruction. The entire world seemed dead around them; how could he respond to the blonde who was holding such tremendous disappointment and sadness on his shoulders.

 **"Of course not - I will never be disappointed in you"** , he said in a low voice.

"You will be" he retorted, to which the Fox gave a confused look.

Naruto closed his eyes; in his right hand a black chakra staff forming from nothing - "I'm sorry my friend."

The Fox became wide eyed - because of their shared thoughts he knew what the boy was about to do, the action formulating in his mind; he attempted to yell at the boy. To tell him to stop, that Seppuku was not the answer; but his voice caught in his throat as he knew nothing he said would change Naruto's mind. Instead his eyes closed as he accepted death, the great foxes last thought of how the honor to die with Naruto Uzumaki was the greatest he knew.

Darkness descended on the two beings - they finally laid to rest as both bodies were relieved of all the years of tension and anguish.

* * *

His eyes opened to darkness - a darkness so great it appeared nothing was around him at all, like he was floating on the black nothingness.

 _Is this the afterlife?_ Naruto thought his mind relaxing.

" **I hope not, it would be some hell to be trapped in you even in death** " a voice retorted in his mind, huffing a orange fox.

"What the hell?" Naruto flinched at Kurama's voice. " **Some hell indeed - Kami must love irony** " the fox snapped back.

 _ **"I do not care for your insignificant problems Kyubi**_ " a voice rang behind Naruto making him jump.

Turning around he came face to face with a large floating creature wearing a white haori with intricate red lacings - covering it's purple skin. In it's left hand a short cutting knife, in it's right a red strand of beads.

As Naruto looked up to examine the face of the being, his blood ran cold - _Shinigami_.

The creature stared down at the startled boy seemingly evaluating him. Naruto looked at it's chest somehow seeing straight through the visage, while still making the outline of the 'body' of the Shinigami.

The death god crossed its long arms, the haori folding at the middle: _**Greetings Mortal**_.

The last Uzumaki quickly closed his eyes - the hissing sound of the Shinigami's voice sent a shiver up his spine and a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time grew in his throat: fear.

" _ **Do not close your eyes..**_ " the Shinigami commanded, relenting he opened them staring at the unworldly creature before him. _How is this possible? Does death command all souls to the other side_?

" _ **No, I do not**_ " the Shinigami responded to Naruto's thoughts surprising him. " _ **I ferry select souls to the afterlife - others find their way easily, most who reach old age or die an expected death have little trouble finding their loved ones in the afterlife**_ **.** "

The blonde looked down at the ground thinking of his loved ones; the people he would see in the beyond because he was too weak to protect them. The world he once knew all passed on to the other side because of his failures - even with the power of the Kyubi no Yoko he was inept in saving them.

" _ **The world as you know it is coming to an end, mortal. Almost all souls have perished in the puny war you humans started - selfishly taking along with you many other creatures lives. I estimate the remaining souls on your world is currently about three percent.**_ "

The Death God's voice trailed in a telling push of blame onto the blonde before him, Naruto looked down in shame and Kurama stayed quiet knowing he was also a helping party in this destruction.

" _ **This is Unacceptable**_ " - Naruto looked up in confusion. _I thought souls traveling to your domain would please a shinigami._

" _ **There is an imbalance; with so many relinquished of life - humanity no longer fears death. Nor are there any souls left for me to reap. This is unacceptable, as such your actions shall not go unpunished.**_ "

Naruto just stared at the Shinigami; "You blame me yet you know why I fought in this War, why such slaughter happened."

" _ **Yes, I watched as the descendants of Indra and Asura battled just like their fathers before them as fate played the strings of life. Do not think we were inept or unknowing in this callous destruction. Since the day Kaguya was given the Power of Chakra left by Gods we have watched your world carefully, evaluating if interference was needed.. that day has come**_ " he stayed silent staring at the mortal man before him.

 _ **"Your world is destroyed because of mortal problems; a role you played key in - as such I will make it your burden to fix these problems**_ " the Shinigami commanded making Naruto's anger rise.

"How! How do you expect me to fix that which is already done! I failed once in that damn hell of a world trying to defeat the evil you gave free reign. You must of seen my goals were to eradicate the evil and save human life, yet I stood alone with only my own power to battle against those who were considered gods!" Naruto screamed at him, a tear streaking down his face. "Of course you blame me, it's easier than to accept incompetence!"

The Death God chuckled making Naruto's anger fall; " _ **You think those mortals contained the power of a God? I can see how a mortal such as yourself might believe such things. Or wait - because you defeated them do you now think yourself a god Uzumaki? hm? No, a mortal cannot even come close to the kind of power we possess; it isn't even a question.**_ "

Naruto swallowed realizing he had yelled at a death god; "I am not Madara, I don't think myself better than others - I simply saying I was left high and dry while he possessed powers I did not."

" _ **Oh the son of Asura complains about not having powers of his own - tell me do you think the control of Yin and Yang can be possessed by any mere mortal? How about Senjutsu? Sage Mode? Hm?"**_ the reaper teased him, making the blonde look down seeing the truth to the words.

"Fine but I can't save the souls already dead - that job falls upon you; like you said I'm just a mortal" he snapped back.

 _ **"Ah in the present yes those souls are dead, but what about in the past? I do not fall prey to such limitations as time or physical boundaries unlike yourself - so to make this your mortal problem I will simply send you back in time where those souls still live."**_

The blonde was quiet now, no words formulated at the thought of traveling to the past. To travel backwards in time would mean all his friends and family would be still alive; he could save them from such careless death.. but how? He had failed in such a fight once before, what would change this time?

The Shinigami stared at him a moment, reading his thoughts _**"This time you shall not be alone - I shall return to you the Yin chakra of your tenant, bequeathed to me by your father.**_ "

Before Naruto could protest, the shinigami put his small blade to his chest making a slow horizontal cut. Nothing spilled out, the death god reached within the contents of it's chest feeling around.

"W-What the hell are you doing?!" he gaped as the shinigami dragged out a milky-white substance that appeared to shimmer and move without apparent force.. _is that a soul?_ Just as the wound closed up on it's own; the death god leaned forward and quickly shoved the essence into Naruto's stomach. Forced back by the invisible force, he fell down - as the feeling of large chakra flowed through his coils and veins.

The feeling Naruto's mind could only describe as complete was felt throughout his body - like a puzzle piece of his tenants chakra had fallen back into place. Kurama purred in his mind; making the blonde smile, he looked up at the Shinigami who stared down at him still elapsed in evaluation.

After a few moments of enthralled staring the shinigami came forward locking eyes with Naruto making his body still.

 _ **"Prepare yourself."**_

"Prepare myself for whaaaa _aaaaargh_!" Naruto cried out in pain and surprise as the scalding tremors of pain flowed through his mind and body searing from his eyes. He doubled over in agony; the feeling of someone scraping into his retina with a hot rod was unbearable. Finally after a few minutes the pain subsided and Naruto could sit up to look at the Shinigami - his thoughts filled with ideas of how to kill a death god. "What was that!?"

Surprising the Uzumaki the reaper seemed to chuckle; then looked down at him with a serious expression - _**"Behold yourself and the blessing I have given you Uzumaki Naruto."**_ It paused, contemplating. _**"Or perhaps I should call you.. Uchiha Naruto?"**_

The reaper held up his hand to Naruto - appearing in it a perfectly circular mirror; Naruto stared back into it; the most noticeable change spotted immediately. He shook with anger and hatred as staring back at him was two red eyes stained with a single black tomoe in each. Analyzing his face he also noticed subtle changes to his features; his chin more angular and straight, his cheekbones raised higher, his hair turned black and longer; he looked more handsome. Even his body felt different; his muscles stronger more agile, his mind even sharper.

"W-What have you done!?" he leaned away from the mirror, disapproving anger in his eyes.

The death god stared back making the boy squirm - _**"I gave you a gift, you are doing a deed of which we need to be accomplished; acting in my steed to right the wrongs of the past. Correct the mistakes of the older generations and the existence you once experienced will not come to be - this is our pact, our contract- "**_

"I look like a fucking Uchiha!" he screamed at the god, who frowned.

 _ **"That is my intent - your existence as Uzumaki Naruto will be a hindrance to the task I have assigned you; thus, you are Uchiha."**_

"Cut the crap! I don't want Madara's Eyes! I have seen the darkness these eyes are capable of; always bringing despair on those who wield it- "

" _ **That was mortal decisions, not the power of the eyes themselves - do not think of chakra as a changer of emotion, rather a tool of which a person wields. The Uchiha's of the past did not become what they are because of their eyes, but rather their eyes were used to further what they had become**_."

Naruto silenced at this mulling it over, of which the Shinigami looked pleased.

 _ **"You will act in my stead"**_ he continued _**"But on one condition: you must undo the damage that has been done. I can sense we are in agreement of this so I shall not hear you argue."**_ he waited for a retort that did not come. _**"I will give you as much time as needed. But know this; if you fail your assigned task you will suffer the consequences of your actions. Should you falter, your deeds will be known to me. Should you hesitate, I will come for you. Should you perish: before your completed task, I will devour your soul and then we will start anew**_ " Naruto shivered.

 _ **"Now Uzumaki Naruto's existence is gone; born anew you are Uchiha Naruto - in this, when you are back in time you will have the same mind and body experience as you did at your death; however shall someone dwell within your memories they will see the past life of Uchiha Naruto rather than Uzumaki. All the history of your new life will be shown, as such nobody will question your existence. However I must warn you about making others aware you of a future world; a world that will cease to exist - I suggest you strafe forward alone for now but I will allow three others to know of what was your real 'past'."**_ Naruto simply nodded; having not thought that far forward.

 _ **"Now you have stayed in limbo for too long, your mind is starting to be affected. I will send you on your journey now, do not falter Uchiha Naruto!"**_

The now black haired boy snapped out of his thoughts; "Do I get any choice in this?"

 _"_ _ **No"**_ the reaper growled. _**"Goodbye for now Naruto".**_

The darkness descended around him as his consciousness waned.

* * *

 _ **Read and REVIEW!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Death of Naruto Uzumaki - Story by JustObviousAnswers**

 **Chapter 2**

 **(A/N: Please Vote in Reviews on the Pairings you wanna see - I was thinking about Kakash/Anko, Naru/Tsun, Naru/Mei.. and few others - let me know what you wanna think!)**

* * *

Naruto blinked and the darkness was gone - replaced with nighttime air; a full moon hung overhead, peaking out just above the clouds, below him a sea of trees came closer, closer.. _I'm falling_! He yelped out in surprise; grabbing the first branch he came across using the momentum to flip forward onto the next branch landing safely. The movement that would easily hurt him in his previous body felt light and easy in his new found strength. _Interesting._

He looked around taking in his surroundings; the trees looked familiar to that of a Forest to the Northeast of Konohagakure only much younger. He jumped to the top of his tree peeking out into the night air; in the distance he could see the mountains indicating the border between Fire Country and Lightning Country. _Well I know WHERE I am so that's a start._

Next he examined his body; he felt stronger, agile, lighter on his feet - but still holding that tremendous strength he had in his previous body. _This feels fantastic, I wonder what my chakra reserves are.._ Sitting down he formed the ram seal, focusing on the pull of his coils - immediately the air around him became denser and more thick, the tree cracking around him - he started pulling in Natural Energy and his senses ranged out.

 _I can still do Sage Mode which is good… Oh.. I may have channeled too much chakra.._

As he realized this the trees around him shook violently and the branch he sat upon snapped making him fall to the ground landing, flipping forward he landed upright in a crouched position.

His evaluation was cut short as he heard a dark chuckle in his mind, startling Naruto.

 _Jesus you scared me Kurama, why didn't you say anything - I didn't realize you were there._

The fox stayed quiet ignoring him, but Naruto could sense his breathing was heavy indicating he was angry. He paused on a branch and sat down, focusing into his mindscape so Kurama couldn't ignore him. He walked up to the balled up orange fox poking his tail - something that annoyed his companion in the past.

After a full minute of poking Kurama stood up; quickly turning to face Naruto and towering over him looking intimidating. He growled low into Naruto's face, his breath washing over like a hard wind through his hair. Had Naruto still been a little boy, this move would of made him stain his pants - but after many years off facing down Bijuu, and dangerous Uchiha he could not be intimidated so easily.

They stood like that for a bit; man and beast staring at each other before Kurama finally sat down - letting out a angry breath. Naruto repeating the same move sat down staring at the fox; he didn't want to be the first to talk, making the fox be the first to take action. It was a negotiating move he learned from Shikaku before he died, whoever talks first gave up control over the conversation and sets the tone to the other person. This tactic gives valuable information to the other party allowing them to respond with appropriate infliction.

" **I'm mad at you** " was Kurama's simple response, his agitation at Naruto's patience was wearing thin.

Naruto smiled; "I can see that my friend, what I don't know is why?"

The fox growled " **You call me friend yet you killed yourself and me in your depression - ending both our lives. You can't see how I might be angry at that** _ **KIT**_ "

His face faltering Naruto looked at the ground; "You know why I did that, I lost everything.. what more did I have to live for?"

The Fox didn't respond - he was only slightly angry; even he didn't want to live in a world where he had none to battle against, no Villages to destroy.

" **Yeah well you could of talked it over with me - instead of going solo and taking me with you"** The fox huffed, turning his head to Naruto - he regretted it immediately as the grin on his face was infuriating.

"Then I apologize - now can we makeup? I wanna see what's going on with this approaching group, and maybe I can find out what year we're in" his body already standing up, the connection waning.

" **FINE! But I expect you to change this mindscape back to it what I had before; I don't care if it gives you a massive headache Uzumaki!"** he growled menacingly, but his face held a grin.

"Deal!" Naruto severed the connection, he snapped back to his surroundings feeling chakra signatures heading his way. _A scouting unit must of felt my chakra - hopefully they evaluate before attacking._

Around him five ANBU Unit's flashed to the tree branchs - forming a pentagon shape around Naruto, his body stayed calm but ready as he stood before them.

"Identify yourself!" the only white coated ANBU called out; the Captain of the border patrol unit.

"My name is Naruto - I am friendly to Konohagakure; I wish to speak with your the.. er.. current Hokage. I have many things to discuss with him in private - if you must bind myself for your safety feel free to do so" as he said this he put his arms in front of him in a surrender position.

This made the ANBU chuckle; "We are of the Konoha ANBU and you are outnumbered - you possess no threat, just simply follow us and we will take you to Konoha" the Captain replied, indicating for him to follow forward as they moved to leave.

This made Naruto frown but said nothing against it following forward with the unit; diving into the trees as they took off. _They are arrogant and careless - even as five against one they do not know who I am or my powers... I will have word of this with the current Hokage.. which whoever he is will decide how I will proceed in this world._

As they moved through the treeline Naruto took notice over the ANBU outfits looking for indicating signs of what time he was in; their standard armor covered by black and white jackets held little difference to his time ANBU. The only tell of change was in the masks - gone the markings of fearsome animals, in it's place simple small markings in different colors. _Interesting.._

They moved quickly and silently - after about an hour the walls of Konoha came into view and they slowed to a stop at the gate. The ANBU Captain made quick word with the gate guards before proceeding to the Hokage Tower. As they entered the main entrance the ANBU's flanked him closely on either side - obviously an attempt to intimidate Naruto. He paid this no mind as he looked around the interior hallways of the Kage Tower - pictures on the wall seemed eerily similar to the same during his time giving away nothing. Then again, he couldn't remember the interior of the building ever changing no matter who was the Hokage.

Finally the Unit came to the door of the Hokage office - the Captain stepped forward knocking, a voice within giving permission to enter.

As soon as Naruto stepped within the office; he could do little to stop the sharp intake of breath - as sitting behind the familar desk was none other than Sarutobi Hiruzen, his grandfather in all but blood. If it wasn't for years of war breaking down his emotional capacity he would of cried seeing the old man alive and well before him; though Naruto noticed immediately he wasn't such a old man - looking to be in his early forties at most.

The men around him noticed his gasp but said nothing, the Captain stayed in the room while the four others left - leaving behind what appeared to be the three men in the office.

Naruto felt his voice catching in his throat, words not reaching as his mind jumbled at what to say. _Do I tell him the truth as one of the three chosen people to trust in this time? I haven't thought about what to say.._ Naruto cursed himself for not thinking of a plan before entering the office.

Sarutobi Hiruzen was a patient man, but as the unidentified shinobi said nothing his eyes flicked over to the ANBU Captain for an explanation.

Meeting the glance; Jinuzi Kora stepped forward - "Hokage-sama, we were doing a sweeping patrol of the Northeastern Border as we felt a strong chakra signature appear only a mile from our position randomly, without warning. Upon arrival we saw this man standing waiting for us, immediately identifying himself as Naruto he claimed to be an ally of Konoha and asked for us to take him to you. Seeing no signs of deceit we brought him back here; I am unaware of his intentions or history..." he finished turning to look at the black haired man.

Naruto finally swallowed his voice returning; "Hokage-sama - my name is Naruto Uchiha."

The Sandaime Hokage frowned but he said nothing; "I have valuable information that I need to share with you - pertaining to my history, and purpose: however I don't feel comfortable sharing with present company" Naruto's eyes flicked over to the ANBU Captain. He saw a twinge of anger behind the ANBU's Mask but the man instead look at Sarutobi who looked equally confused.

The old man took a moment before responding; "I have never heard of a Naruto Uchiha in my village, even though you bear the resemblance in face and hair to that of the clan you provide little proof to that claim. I feel as though we will need to interrogate you before I believe you are an ally to this Village, and are of Uchiha descent" Naruto nodded expecting such a statement.

Sarutobi looked surprised - and looked at Naruto curiously before continuing "As to your need of privacy, I will allow it because you strike me as someone who does not unnecessarily heighten a situation".

The ANBU Captain complained immediately; "Hokage-sama surely you can't suggest being alone with this unknown- "

The Hokage raised a hand "Did you notice Kora that when I claimed he was not an Uchiha he didn't immediately yell about discrimination of heritage?" - Kora and Naruto looked at him confused.

"How many Uchiha would just let a statement like that pass without provocation - none. As such this tells me two things; either he is not an Uchiha like he says, or he has more important things to discuss than his heritage."

"So, that means he's a scam and liar- " again Kora was cut off. "However he knows this claim can be easily verified therefore I am forced to believe the latter as such; Kora you are dismissed, please return to your duties."

The man looked taken aback, but complied bowing and leaving the room - however Naruto was not impressed; "And the others?"

This put the old man on his toes _He detects hidden ANBU easily.._ \- but instead of responding he raised a hand and the four other ANBU's hidden throughout the room disappeared.

Sarutobi pressed a privacy seal under his desk which lit the room for a few moments then stood up, indicating a seat for Naruto and remained standing as he sat down - "Now what is so important you must discuss with me in private"

Naruto looked out the window; thinking for a minute - "Hokage-sama - I don't know how else to say this but.. I am from the Future."

"What do you mean you are from the Future?" the man known as The Professor questioned sitting down.

"What is the current year?" the Sandaime gave quizzical look so he explained; "If I know what year it currently is I will have a easier time providing proof, and explaining how this came to be."

"It is 38ME" Sarutobi leaned back in his chair awaiting. Naruto thought for a moment thinking about on history - "Has Kushina Uzumaki been made the Jinchuriki of the Kyubi no Yoko?"

The old man's jaw dropped - "That is the most guarded secret we have.. even my wife doesn't know of this.." Naruto nodded, then realized something.

"Has she been- " he was cut off by a loud voice in his mind **NARUTO THINK BEFORE YOU SPEAK!**

The Uchiha frowned inwardly; _What do you mean I was just asking-_ **If Kushina was kidnapped yet; yes I know, but you must think - if you reveal this information to the Hokage and she hasn't been he will place her under protection. If she is placed under protection she most likely will not be kidnapped..**

 _And my dad won't rescue her, and my mother will not fall in love with dad.. sorry, thanks Kurama._

During this time the Sandaime stared at Naruto confused; he snapped back to reality and explained - "Sorry, I realized there are things that happen in the future that I cannot tell you about, because unknowingly you will change history."

"Is this event with Kushina something you wish to happen?" Naruto smiled at this, _he isn't known as The Professor for nothing._

"Yes" he replied simply, to which the old man nodded. "How about we instead talk about your plans - I'm gathering you were sent back in time for a reason?"

Naruto's mood shifted, and Sarutobi noticed the age that appeared in his eyes. "Yes that I believe I can tell you."

He sighed loudly, looking out the window as he talked; "In the future, my future; all shinobi life on Earth is eliminated - I was the lone survivor after what was called the Fourth Shinobi War."

The tension is the room was palpable; to which the old man didn't respond and Naruto continued - "The war is fought between two parties; the first party is three men who of which I will only name one - Madara Uchiha" at this Sarutobi's eyes became wide.

"I tell you about Madara because even in this time he is considered dead; this is untrue - I don't know where he is but I know he barely survives at the current moment. The other two men that fight with him I will not name because at the current moment they are just children, I feel rather than simply murder them and change the future I will guide them in a better light so for now that information will stay with me."

Sarutobi simply nodded, which surprised Naruto that he was placing so much trust in him - "The second party is what we called the Allied Shinobi Alliance; a coalition between the collective military might of all the shinobi nations. We banded together when the first party threatened the Kage's of all the shinobi nations at a Kage Summit. I hope this gives you an idea of the power and danger we were stacked against, where all the shinobi nations threw aside grief and hatred to band together against the first party."

Again the Sandaime Hokage could only nod; "I admit during my time - the Kage's were much more open minded to peace than what you would see in the current leaders today, before we continue I have to ask a couple questions - my history is a little limited, as such I do not know much of this time."

The old man could do little but wave a hand to continue; "What is the current status of Kirigakure?"

He looked confused at this; "Nothing has happened of significance as of late.. why?" Naruto frowned; "What is this current Mizukage?"

"The Sandaime Mizukage" Naruto felt relieved at this _, so I don't have to worry about Rin, Obito, and Kakashi yet.. and given the year I don't think Kabuto has left the orphanage, which means Madara is my only_ threat.

"This is good, it means certain events haven't happened yet - I will tell you about them after I have stopped them from happening.. for now my only threat is Madara Uchiha- "

He was interrupted by a knock on the door; Sarutobi gave an apologetic look "I'm expecting a mission report from a S-Ranked Mission, do you mind for a moment?" Naruto shrugged, he was almost done anyways.

"Come in!" he called out, releasing the seals around the room.

Naruto's breath hitched in his throat as three figures entered the room; standing before him - Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru; the Densetsu no Sannin.

So many thoughts went through his mind upon examining the three he was starting to get a headache. _Their so young! I've never even seen pictures of Jiraiya as a young adult, this is almost eery - and .. oh no.. Orochimaru - before he betrays the Village. I can skin the snake before he bites, god but how do I explain that to Sarutobi.. no I just have to change his plans like with Obito - yes and that will indirectly change Kabuto's history._

"Hokage-sama" Tsunade stated breaking him from his thoughts; all three looked at Naruto quizzically but said nothing. Naruto gasped hearing her voice - "Baa-chan.." he whispered unconsciously.

"W-What did you just call me, punk!?"

The Tsunade before him looked to be maybe twenty-five, twenty-six and immediately a tick-mark formed on her forehead at the comment. Naruto's years of experience caught the movement of her fingers into a fist, unconsciously his chakra swirled into his eyes. His Uchiha blood reacting to the tension of battle; the arm in his peripheral view slowed down as though moving underwater. His hand came up grabbing her chakra empowered fist, twisting her wrist in a vice grip; breaking it instantly - _SNAP!_ He continued the movement however, sweeping at her forward leg, making her balance falter and he pushed her still held arm down; her body tumbling to the ground. It finished with Naruto holding her arm to the side, his other hand at her neck - holding her down.

The movement happened within a second; the men stared at him in surprise - Tsunade anger rising as she held her broken wrist.

Trying to recover the situation Naruto released her helping Tsunade back up with a helping hand; "Ah my apologizes. I tend to react like that when someone attacks me. Sorry about calling you that too," he continued, at the murderous glint of her gaze. "Must of mistook you for someone else."

"You better of, because if you ever call me that again- "

"No no!" Naruto waved his hands rapidly. "It was a mistake! My bad!"

She huffed, walking about to her two shocked teammates while healing her wrist - Jiraiya's mouth hung open widely. Sarutobi chuckled sitting back down - "If you are done haranguing him Tsunade, please report on your mission."

Orochimaru snapped out of his stuppor; "But sensei this Uchiha cannot- " Sarutobi immediately raised a hand; "I'm very well aware of who is in this room, continue with your report."

Naruto however commented instead; "How did you know I'm a Uchiha?" he questioned, immediately met with looks of questioning stupidity.

"Your eyes of course" was Tsunade's simply response. "Oh" he walked over to the wall on the left, pushing on a hidden handle opening it to a secret bathroom. Inside he looked in the mirror; noticing his eyes as red holding three tomoes, Naruto felt panic start to rise. _At this rate I'll get the Mangekyo Sharingan.. I wonder if I'll go blind using it._

As he examined his eyes in the bathroom he listened to the conversation outside the room; "Sensei who is that?" Tsunade whispered.

"That is Uchiha Naruto, he's.. just come back from a very long mission" he quickly lied. "Now can I please get a mission report, or is insubordination something I have to add to all your files."

They quickly went over their Infiltration Mission to Amegakure - currently they were detecting army movements with the domain, but at the current moment there was nothing new to report.

Sarutobi asked a few questions; then dismissed the group - this time they delivered no argument. Naruto walked back into the room seeing the tension on the leader of Konohagakure's face - he decided to throw the old man a bone.

"You know old man, your students in my time became world renowned shinobi - developing their own skills to such a degree they became feared throughout the world."

The old man smiled; "Thank you Naruto, this is good to know. However do not deflect from what just happened, I believe you owe me an explanation."

Naruto frowned - "I'm sorry about breaking her wrist, Tsunade attacked- " Sarutobi shook his head.

"Not that, I'm very aware of Tsunade's hot head to attack before thinking - I'm talking about how you knew about the hidden bathroom in this office. Very little people know about that room, even ANBU only see it when I really have to go."

The Uchiha cringed - _Shit I just automatically went in not thinking._ He sat back down, sighing; "Yes, I've.. spent some time in this office."

"Naruto I believe this is information I need to know, what was your rank in the Allied Shinobi Alliance during your time?"

Again the black haired man looked out the window, his face showing years of experience and grief - "Rokudaime Hokage, Supreme Leader of Allied Shinobi Alliance; Commander of Great Battle Regiment."

The Sandaime Hokage stared at Naruto seemingly satisfied with the statement. Naruto sat down in a chair staring out the window, memories of the day he was promoted to Hokage coming back to him in small waves.

 _"It gives me great honor to announce my successor, Rokudaime Hokage - Naruto Uzumaki!" Tsunade announced, the crowd of shinobi below them roaring their approval. Behind him some of his friends gave thumbs up, clapping and cheering themselves - this was before the war had reached a pushing moment. Before he killed Sasuke, before he killed Obito, before all his friends died in a pointless war - a time before his world fell apart._

The Sandaime Hokage a very wise man even in his youth; could see the tension in Naruto's eyes, and could tell where his mind was. "Now I can see your very tired - we'll continue this conversation at another time. For right now I'll give you one of the temporary apartments" as he talked he stamped a paper on his desk, and reached for a scroll in a drawer pulling it out. Unrolling the scroll he channeled chakra into it, out of it a Jounin vest, Jounin pin, and small saber appeared - he tossed all the items over to Naruto. "You'll be assigned under Jounin Rank - we'll talk about how we can further your plans more in the future. For now, it's probably for the best we integrate you within the ranks so you build credibility, and recognition."

Naruto nodded his heart not really into it at the moment; he realized Sarutobi must of sensed his depressed mood and was the reason he was booting him out of the office.

A few back and forth statements later Naruto walked down a empty street to his new apartment - his mind remembering when he was Hokage walking around the Village; people would wave and he would wave back. The streets were clean, happy, full a life; before they were burned to the ground in the raze of war. When he finally snapped back to the present he realized where he was - outside his old apartment building as a kid, of course the place looked brand new; only a few tenants having moved in. The grounds are the place lacking the stains and decrepitude of his youth. Naruto shook his head, getting rid of the memories - no, here he was in the past; he had another chance to change everything for the better.

As he walked he made his way to the one place he knew he could find solace; walking into the booth of Ichiraku Ramen - he almost broke down crying as the smell of fresh ramen wafted over his nose. He sat down in the seat so many years ago he would spend all his days bent over a fresh bowl of his favorite meal. Behind the counter a man looking to be in his late thirties with a white apron and white hat walked into view. "Teuchi.." Naruto said in a whisper but the older man heard it confused.

"Hello there.. I don't believe we've met before, you are.."

Naruto snapped out of his memories; "Naruto.. Uchiha - sorry, I heard about you from a friend; told me you have the best miso soup all around so I came to get some." he smiled wide.

Teuchi frowned at the Uchiha looking for dishonesty in his eyes; seeing none he shrugged and went about making the order without another word. Naruto felt down about it but remembered how the Uchiha from his youth usually didn't bother eating at the stand.

As he waited for his food Naruto could sense an oddly familiar chakra outside the stand coming closer him - _why do this feel so familiar, it's so potent and.. familiar_

He turned to look at the entrance as the person stepped in; Naruto's breath hitched as long red hair came into view - Kushina Uzumaki stepped into the stand sitting down next to Naruto.

He gapped at his mother stunned, not expecting to run into her so soon he mentally smacked himself realizing he was in the one place where the two spent all their time. Having picked up the ramen addiction from his mother, of course she would spend her time here too. Naruto looked his mother up and down, looking to be around sixteen; she wore a yellow sleeveless kimono-style blouse with black belt wrapped around the skirt showing slight thigh with black knee high stockings covering down to her toeless sandals. He couldn't help but notice how cute she was but quenched the though immediately - _this is your mother!_

Kushina noticed the handsome jetblack haired boy checking her out blushing; "UH can I help you?"

His eyes went back to the table - "Sorry, you remind me of someone.." he hoped it answered without giving away he was checking her out.

This however didn't settle with the Uzumaki - "Who exactly do I remind you of Mr..."

Naruto sweated - "Uchiha.. Naruto- "

Surprisingly Kushina gasped; "Your the guy who put Tsunade-sama on her ass!" she yelped out, but quickly put her hands over her mouth. Naruto chuckled; _guess word travels quick even in this time.._

"Who told you about that?" he teased; "Jiraiya-sama, I just ran into him; but your changing the subject - is it true?! Tsunade-sama is so strong- "

Naruto shook his head trying to quench such a rumor; "She mistook something I said it was nothing, by the way I didn't get your name.." he faked innocence.

The redhead frowned - "Uzumaki Kushina- don't change the subject datteboyo!" again she quickly put her hand over her mouth in embarrassment, making Naruto laugh outloud.

Teuchi took the moment placing Naruto's bowl in front of him - taking a look over at his regular customer; "Ah! Kushina- I was worried for you, hadn't seen you in a few days! Having the usual?" he eye'd the Uchiha who was still chuckling wearily.

Kushina nodded her head, to which Teuchi took the message and went back to work - she stared over at the dark-haired man next to her now checking him out. His dark black hair flowed down his back about waist length, covering his dark green jounin jacket - underneath she noticed a orange and black jacket with kanji for commander written on the side. Noticing his toned muscles; she appreciated how lean but strong he looked - standing up he was probably a full foot taller than her 5'8" self her blush appeared; making her realize she was staring at him now.

Turning away from the man - Naruto stared eating his meal; out of the corner of his eye however he was staring at his mother he noticed her checking him out - _but she's not my mother in this time... NO she's my mother that's it.. AHHH -_ he decided to distract himself from his thoughts.

"So, where were the past couple days?" he asked like a passing question, but was curious as to what rank, and type of missions she did.

She stared at the counter as she talked; not trusting her eyes. "I was in the Village, just getting some last minute training in before my Graduation Exam.." her voice trailed off.

Naruto was surprised- _but she looks fifteen, sixteen why would.. because she's the Kyubi's jinchuriki: the council is holding her back, just like they tried to do with me. But why is Hiruzen letting it happen; swear to god if he's actually being a bigot against Kushina I'll put his fucking face in the ground- whoa! where did that thought come from.. it's Jiji- he isn't so foolish._

Kushina confused watched as Naruto's face went through a range of emotions; then he quickly turned to her his face angry - making her yelp. The chakra aura she felt coming from him was empowering and oddly familiar..

"Why haven't you graduated already, is the council holding you- "

Kushina shook her head quickly; "No no! I failed the last time.. I don't have good chakra control so I can't do the requirements of henge, and kage bushin" she looked down ashamed.

But this perked Naruto's anger even more; surprising the Uzumaki - "So instead of them teaching you how to control the Kyubi's chakra; they fail you- " Kushina gasped staring at him, Naruto regretted immediately what he said.

"HOW!" Kushina questioned, Naruto looked back at his food panicking. _SHIT SHIT! How do I explain how I know about the Kurama- uh, Hiruzen told me? No she'll ask why.. I'm part of council? No, she's never seen me before THINK!_

However looking at his jacket Kushina answered for him; "Oh right your a commander- you probably know almost everything about me.." Naruto looked at her cocking his head to the side; "Huh?"

She pointed at the kanji on his inner jacket, to which Naruto froze: _I'm still wearing my jacket from the past! Shit! I should of got rid of this.. did the ANBU notice that.. no wonder they were so trusting - no incoming spy would wear a jacket with commander written on the side!_

Naruto quickly tried to change the topic; "Oh right yeah - so tell you what, when's your exam? Tomorrow?" Kushina nodded, and Naruto thought for a moment. _Should I risk helping her, if she went and told Jiji about this he might not trust me, discrediting our relationship and my story back.._ looking into her eyes however he knew his answer.

"How about I change a little bit of your seal so you won't have so much trouble with chakra control?" Naruto smiled brightly making Kushina stare at him. "You know Fuinjutsu?" she questioned.

"I'm a Level Ten Seal Master - your seal is a eight trigram correct?" she nodded slowly. "So, it loosens over time making your chakra control go haywire - I can tighten the seal for you making most of Kyubi's chakra say back, and your control easier."

Her eyes going wide, Kushina nodded quickly; just as Teuchi placed a hot bowl in front of her she quickly dived in making Naruto chuckle.

Teuchi gave him a look, but walked into the back - giving the two some privacy. In between bites of food Kushina asked; "So how come I never seen you before Uchiha-chan?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the honorific - "I just came back from a very long mission- " he was cut off as another figure pushed into the stand, Naruto didn't recognize the woman but felt she was familiar somehow. The women looked to be seventeen - eighteen; wearing a similar outfit to Kushina - the only difference in their colors, in outfit and hair. The new arrivals look of all black hair, kimono, and eyes was a astute difference to Kushina's lighter colors. Checking her out more Naruto noticed the difference in their.. 'assets' was of much change also - giving the girl more appealing curves at hip and chest. The side of her kimono Naruto noticed the Uchiha crest - making him a little nervous of being discovered.

"Kushina! There you are- what the hell; I thought we were going to train tonight! I waited for thirty minutes!" the woman exclaimed staring at the redhead.

She continued to chomp down on her food; "Sorrrry I was so hungrrry Mikoto-san" the said Mikoto sighed - "You eat so much, it's a wonder how you keep up your figure.." her eyes wandered over to Naruto who went back to his bowl.

Mikoto leaned in whispering; "Who's the hottie?" Kushina blushed; "I would think you would know, Naruto Uchiha- "

Standing back up she stared over at the supposed Uchiha - "Uchiha huh?" she said outloud making Naruto turn. "How come I've never seen you before? Your clan-heir walks in and you don't acknowledge me? I think your a fake, stealing our name!" she sauntered closer to him.

Instead of being nervous Naruto got mad; "I've been gone on a mission for Hokage-sama for quite a couple years- what's your problem?"

Mikoto got up in his face now making Kushina nervous, pulling at her skirt - "I don't like people stealing my clan name to make themselves seem higher" she flashed her aura.

The 'Uchiha' didn't even flinch flaring his imposing aura; making Mikoto take a step back - Teuchi sensing this came out; "Hey! Take your problems outside, I don't need this in my store!"

Naruto grinned flexing his muscles a little; "Gladly!" Mikoto also grinned, but unlike the other she sweated a little - choking under his killing intent. Naruto threw over a couple bills on the counter standing up, Mikoto stared at him the whole time before turning to step out of the small stand.

Just as she was about to step out another figure pushed through the curtain over the shop; a man about nineteen - twenty years old - Naruto immediately recognized him: Fugaku Uchiha. He knew the man well from back before the Itachi massacre; being the head of the Uchiha Police he was always delivering the punishment for the few times Naruto was caught in his pranks. It was actually how he got so good at fighting against the sharingan was from the amount of times he dodged and avoided the Uchiha Police Force.

"Mikoto-san, what's going on here?" Fugaku asked eyeing Naruto. Mikoto silently thanked Kami for his arrival; "This imposter here claims to be Naruto _Uchiha,_ I was about to prove him for the fake he is; but now that your here you can do it." She smiled, Naruto's aura had calmed down to the new arrival giving them the false sense he was scared of Fugaku.

However this was quite the opposite; seeing the man that abused and tortured Naruto's childhood standing in front of him made his blood boil - he could deliver back all those years of hate! But a little voice in the back of his mind was telling him to calm down, he wasn't thinking clearly. But that voice was taken by surprise from another- _**Actually I agree - you should fight this man.**_

Naruto was officially confused by Kurama - who usually played the sane and calm voice in his head. _**If you destroy him in a fight, this will prove without a doubt you are an Uchiha; and will build your credibility within Konoha. Also incase you forgot that is Sasuke/Itachi's father - if you knock some humility into him, maybe it will change Sasuke for the better in the future.**_ Naruto nodded finding the logic in the reasoning; really he would of agreed anyways - his new Uchiha bloodlust was itching for a fight.

The older man smiled; "I see, then we shall take this to Training Ground 7 in one hour; be there or never show your face in Konoha again."

With that he turned away, Mikoto following close behind - giving Naruto a sexy filled look before leaving. Naruto grinned; and turned to Kushina who stared up at him worried.

 _Oh Naruto-kun why did you have to get in trouble with the wrong people._ Kushina thought sighing.

* * *

 **Uh oh - Naruto vs Fugaku; who will win? Please Vote in Review for the pairings you guys wanna see for the Harem - so far I've gotten Kushina; I think that's going to be easy - who else?**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
